Famous Characters
Famous Penguins are non-playable characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline. Most of them hand out a special free item. For example, Rockhopper gives out an autographed background, along with The Penguin Band, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rookie and Gary the Gadget Guy. Using hacking programs such as WPE PRO or Penguin Storm can make you look like become a famous penguin, but please note that it is client side(Shows by you only) and is against the rules. Normal penguins can also become unofficially famous by making videos or having websites. Rockhopper is considered the most greatest famous penguins. He was also ranked #7 in the most famous MMORPG characters. List of Official Famous Penguins *Rockhopper *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rookie Semi-famous Penguins Penguins that are part of the storyline but not appear as an avatar around Club Penguin but some do: *Bambadee *Jet Pack Guy (Elite Penguin Force) *Director of the P.S.A. *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Purple Penguin *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent *Purple Penguin Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators famous and their test accounts: See also List of known Moderators. *Billybob *Gizmo *rsnail (formerly) *Happy77 *Screenhog (formerly) *Businessmoosse *Polo Field Other Famous Penguins 'Book Penguins' These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD 'Elite Agents' The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *Dot *Agent PH *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) 'Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins)' *Puffles *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Elite Puffles *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare Trivia * Famous Penguins other than the Penguin Band, who dance regularly, dance slightly faster than other penguins. No one knows why. *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as friends.Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Gary, The Director, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, PH, G Billy, Stompin Bob, Franky, Petey K, Cadence, Sensei, Herbert P Bear, Klutzy, Billybob and Happy77 all have have this feature. Ones without a picture (with the exception of Billybob and Happy77) cannot be met currently. Gallery 'Famous Penguin' (In-game) CP Character lineup.png|A lineup of all the Characters. File:Rockhopper with Yarr In-Game.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. File:Gary In-Game.png|Gary's in-game sprite. File:Sensei In-game.png|Sensei's in-game sprites. File:Aunt Arctic In-Game.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. File:Cadence In-Game.png|Cadence's in-game sprite. File:Rookie In-Game.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. File:Penguin Band (2011).png|Penguin Band new look in-game sprite. File:CP Band.png|Penguin Band old look in-game sprite. 'Famous Penguins' (Player cards) Rockhopper player.jpg|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper1.1.1.1.1.PNG|Rockhopper new Player Card. File:Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary new Player Card. File:Sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card (when he was known as ??????). File:Sensei card brand new.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic's Card.png|Aunt Arctic's Player Card. File:Cadence card.png|Cadence's Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card. Stompin Bob.png|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. G Billy.png|G Billy's new Player Card. Petey K.png|Petey K's new Player Card. FrAnKy.png|Franky's new Player Card. 'Semi-Famous Penguins' File:Bambadee book.png|Bambadee. File:Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy. File:Director.PNG|Director of the P.S.A. File:DancingPenguin.jpg|Dancing Penguin. File:Rory.png|Rory. File:Secrets_agents.png|Dot. File:OOTCS.png|Owner of the Coffee Shop. File:Hydro hopper penguin mission 10.png|Hydro Hopper Driver. File:Manager.png|Gift Shop Manager. Image:Pizza chief.png|Pizza Chef. File:Jet pack surfer.png|Jet Pack Surfer. File:SSOwner.JPG|Sport Shop Owner. File:DJDS.JPG|The DJ Player. File:101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:Purple Penguin Portrait 001.jpg|Purple Penguin. File:OOTCS.png|Coffee Shop Barista. File:GiftShopOwner.jpg|The Gift Shop Owner. 'Moderators' File:Rsnail.jpg|Rsnail's Player card. File:BillybobImage.PNG|Billybob's Player card. Image:Happy77.png|Happy77's Player card. File:Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo's player card. Image:Screenhog-player-card.png|Screenhog's Player card. 'Famous Penguins' Signatures' File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's Signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary's Signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's Signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. See also *Gary *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Club Penguin Band *Sensei *Rockhopper *Jedijo89 category:article Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary Category:Aunt Arctic